His Saviour
by SkyGem
Summary: An eight-year-old Gokudera is sent ten years into the future by means of a malfunctioning ten-year bazooka and meets an onii-san that gives him hope for a better tomorrow. No pairings. Fluff.


Summary: An eight-year-old Gokudera is sent ten years into the future by means of a malfunctioning ten-year bazooka and meets an onii-san that gives him hope for a better tomorrow.

SkyGem: Hey y'all! Before we start, I'd like to say: the month is almost over! You know what that means? The stories you've all been waiting for will soon be updated. And I don't only mean RaF and TItP; I mean every single one of my ongoing fics, including the ones that have been on hiatus for almost 4 months now. Sorry for the super-long hiatus; you guys have all been awesome. Anyways, let's move onto the story now~

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

><p>Hayato didn't know how to react when, out of nowhere, he was engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke and suddenly found himself in a place different from the one he had been standing just moments before.<p>

Instead standing in front of his mother's grave, he was standing beside a desk that was almost as tall as he was. Sitting at the desk was a brunette that looked to be about ten years older than him. The older male's expression was incredibly shocked, and for some reason, this irritated Hayato.

"What are you looking at?" he asked in a surly voice.

It took a few seconds for the man to collect himself, then he smiled warmly and said, "You look upset, Hayato. Is something wrong?"

Immediately suspicious as to why the man knew his name, the silverette started backing away. "Who are you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed to slits. "What Family do you work for? You better take me back, or you'll regret it!"

The man's face fell a little at this, but his smile remained in place. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You'll return to where you were before in approximately...four minutes," he said after looking down at his watch.

Hayato thought he should feel more suspicious of the man due to his strange actions, but for some reason, he had a feeling the man wasn't lying. Was it his bravely honest smile? Or could it be the affection that was dancing in his eyes? Hayato, strangely enough, found himself feeling a little jealous of whomever that affection was directed at; nobody looked at him like that, so surely it couldn't be directed at him, could it?

"You're eight years old, aren't you Hayato?" asked the man, his voice deep and in a way comforting.

The boy nodded hesitantly, and was surprised to see a great sadness come into the eyes of the older male.

"That was a terrible way to find out about your mother," he said quietly, out of the blue.

Hayato's eyes widened upon hearing his words. "H-how do you know about my mother?"

The man's smile became reassuring, and instead of answering his question, he merely said, "I know it may seem hard right now, but remember; there are people in this world that love you, and would never be able to live without you."

The eight-year-old was quiet for a moment before asking in a hesitant voice, "Are you one of those people?"

The man smiled mysteriously, but before Hayato could get an answer from him, he found himself wrapped in a cocoon of pink smoke. When he looked down to see his mother's grave, a feeling of frustration washed over Hayato, but was soon replaced by a peculiar calmness.

That man seemed to know an awful lot about him. Maybe he had been a friend of his mother's? If Hayato found him, would he be able to learn more about the mother he never knew? And why did this man seem to care so much for him? Moreso, it seemed, than even his own family? Well, there was only one way to find out...

* * *

><p><em><span>Ten years later<span>_

Gokudera smiled happily when he found himself back in his best friend's office in the Vongola mansion.

"Did you have fun in the past?" asked Tsuna curiously, and Gokudera frowned.

"In the past?" he asked in confusion.

"You did go to the past, right? Your eight-year-old self was here..."

"I was at my mother's grave when I got there, so I never realized..." said the silverette quietly. Then, after a moment, his eyes widened as he remembered a long forgotten memory, and he stuttered out, "Y-you're...Juudaime is..."

"Hai?" said Tsuna questioningly, tilting his head to the side.

"You're that man from ten years ago!"

Tsuna looked confused for a moment, then seemed to realize what his storm guardian was talking about and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He gave an awkward laugh and said, "So you remember me..."

"Of course!" exclaimed Gokudera, grabbing Tsuna's hands in his. "What Juudaime said to me that day was what helped me keep going in the toughest times! I searched for you for such a long time! To think that Juudaime is the nii-san from that time...amazing!"

"G-Gokudera-kun," said Tsuna, sounding embarassed. "It wasn't such a big deal!"

"Of course it was!" said Gokudera enthusiastically. To find out that the two men he respected most in his life were the same person filled Gokudera with immeasurable joy. It made him feel somehow closer to the man who was both his boss and his best friend and answered the questions that had been plaguing him for the last ten years.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was truly his saviour.

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Well, I hope it wasn't too boring XD. Please do leave a review and tell me what you thought, ne? Anyways, the first fic I'll be updating when the time comes is my PoT fic "Was It My Fault?", so those of you who are following it, if there are any of you reading this, can rejoice, for the hiatus is finally over! Haha~ Ciao for now~<p> 


End file.
